Handcuffs and Mischief
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: Poor Alisa can't understand why Lars wasn't paying any attention to her. She tried everything, yet she gets nothing. She wants to capture her lover's attention again, but how? Even though she wants to take her friends' advice, she fears they'll go overboard with their ideas. How will Alisa gain her lover's attention without losing her sanity from listening to her crazy friends?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you! If he had used roses instead of lilies, I would have been impressed! I mean lilies? Of all of the flowers he could have used, they just had to be lilies! I mean, ugh! I should have known he wasn't much of a romantic!" A young woman in auburn hair ranted.

"Oh come on girl! Surely it wasn't that bad!" Replied her friend in ponytails.

"Yes it was! The lilies were still wet and I mean like they've just been taken out of a vase and thrown on the bed!" Two of the three women grimaced.

"Okay, now that IS bad. Sorry Miharu." A woman with pink hair responded with guilt.

"Oh it's okay Alisa. After all, I ended up giving him a 'punishment' he won't forget." Miharu said with a devilish grin. Her friends could have sworn they saw devil horns coming from the side of her head.

"And that 'punishment' is?" Alisa asked curiously. Both women simultaneously whipped their heads towards their friend.

"Are you serious?!" The woman with ponytails asked. Alisa nodded her head slowly, feeling a bit scared.

"What Xiaoyu? Is it a bad thing to punish him?" Both women were about to fall out of their chairs.

"Of course it's a good thing! Well, at least funny for us." Both Xiaoyu and Miharu high-fived each other. Alisa still felt confused.

"Um…..what kind of 'punishments' do you give him?" Both women did a spit take with their wine. Luckily, Alisa ducked and the spattered wine landed on another couple in the both behind them. The couple did send nasty glares their way, but the trio ignored them.

"You've never heard of these 'punishments' at all?! Geez! What the hell are you and Lars doing with yourselves?" Miharu took another sip of her red wine.

"N-no and what do you mean?" Alisa took a nervous sip of her white wine. Both women looked at each other with devious eyes. Alisa seriously considered the thought of running away.

"Alisa, have you and Lars done anything kinky lately?" Miharu asked with a glint in her eye. Now it was Alisa's turn to do a spit take.

"What?!" Alisa blushed really hard. She and Lars were doing fine for the most part. But with work and life-threatening missions, he would come home tired and hungry. It was to the point where he was too tired to even kiss her!

"Uh-huh…Have you even done anything to each other at all?" Alisa thought for a moment.

"Well…I tried to get him in the mood one time. He just came home stressed and I wanted him to relax. That and I wanted to really feel something. I made him dinner and everything. I even wore the nightgown he loved so much. But he just ate and went to sleep. That was it!" Alisa stressed. She loved Lars to pieces, but sometimes his actions caused her to be hurt. It was like he was rejecting her and her love. The two women began to think.

"Hmmmm…..we have to come up with something to get back at him and to spice up your sex life." Miharu suggested.

"Yeah…something that he can't deny and embarrass him too….." Alisa didn't like where this was going.

"Umm…..guys I'm pretty sure everything is fine-"

"Everything is not fine!" they both screamed and slammed their fists on the table. Their ruckus caused most of the restaurant to stare at the trio. Alisa quietly puts her head down in both shame and total embarrassment.

"Alisa, you're going to listen to us. In order to keep you and Lars going at it," Alisa popped up, "you're gonna have to go with our plan on this one."

"But-but-"

"No buts! Now come on! Xiao, get the car! I have a great plan in mind." Miharu declared as she pulled Alisa from her seat, spilling all of their leftover wine. The waiter came over to calm the trio down but they were already out the door. Surprisingly, they paid for their drinks and left him a tip on the stained table.

* * *

"Aaahhhhh…FINALLY!" A man plopped himself down in his chair after a hard day's work. He was taking off his armor and his shoes and was able to put his aching feet up for once. The only downside to this paradise was the foul smell coming from his feet. The stench lingered in the whole lounge and everyone wanted to puke, but they didn't want to lose their lunch early. The men in the sector began to do the same thing with their comrade. However, they decide to leave their shoes on and tried not to let everyone spill their lunch from the foul smell.

"The weekend is here! I'm so tired and I'm ready to party!" the man with short brown hair yawned. His coworker shook his head in amusement.

"Now Rogan, you can't party too hard like you did last time." A man with long blond hair reminded the soldier. The last time he partied too hard, he ended up having his hangover during the whole week. Rogan shuddered in shame while everyone else chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'll turn it down for once. Anyway, who's supposed to be hosting our usual dude's night out?" Rogan asked while getting a cup of coffee.

"It's supposed to be a certain captain's turn this time." Said a man with very short brown hair with a handsome rugged face. Rogan's face lit up with excitement.

"No way! It's the captain's turn?! This is gonna be fun!" Rogan high-fived the blond man. The rugged man just simply rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Rogan. And Reggae, you have to finish the papers before you do anything remember?" Reggae did a face palm and hurried to his office to finish up his assignments.

"Tougou, is there anything else that needs to be finished?" There came a strong voice from behind the men. His sapphire eyes looked toward Tougou in confirmation. His chestnut hair that defied gravity swished a bit as he turn his head. He had already taken off his armor and was dressed in a black button down shirt with a pair of jeans. Every woman that looked in his direction melted into a puddle of goo as he went past them. Tougou turned his attention back to his captain.

"Lars. Everything is about finished. Reggae just needs to finish up some papers and we're good to go. So, where exactly are we gonna go?" Lars sighed.

"Actually, I really don't feel like doing anything." Tougou looked surprised and Rogan almost spilled hot coffee on himself.

"But-but we're supposed to do something!" Rogan looked disappointed. Lars felt guilty, but he really wanted to go home and relax. He was thinking about letting the whole rebellion take a vacation for once.

"Oh…alright. Tomorrow, we'll do manly stuff all day tomorrow okay?" Rogan did a small cheer in excitement, being the youngest of the group. Tougou rolled his eyes but smiled. Lars grabbed his bag and was ready to leave the building.

"What time should we be there? At the house I mean?" Lars thought for a second.

"At eleven. I'll be up by then. Make sure you tell Reggae that too." Lars didn't look back as he waved goodbye to his fellow comrades. Little did he know, he was going to have a very ahem…naughty surprise.

* * *

 **This is actually a really old story of mine on Deviantart. I'm bringing it over here since no one really reads my stuff anymore over there -_-. I only did a few corrections to the story because there's no sense in trying to remake it and I have no inspiration to do it over. Plus, it just kinda flows. So I hope you enjoy this old story that's new to you Angels! Stay warm and happy reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

In the car…..

"Um….guys? Where are we headed?" Alisa asked in the back. Miharu drove her red jeep through traffic as she was trying not to speed past the limit. She was dodging cars left and right like she was being chased by a police car in Grand Theft Auto V.

"Relax. We'll get there soon enough." The auburn woman said as she pulled off a sharp turn into a one-way street. Luckily her friends were used to her driving and barely moved from their seats. Alisa was a bit worried that Xiao and Miharu were going to do something overboard. Millions of crazy ideas began to form in her head.

 _Oh my God…what are we gonna do? Are we going to do something just so…..so…wrong?! Are we going to do severe clubbing? Are we going to find other men? Or worse, an all-male strip club?!_ Alisa's hands were holding her head as she was trying not to hyperventilate with her over reactive imagination. Before she knew it, the car had pulled to a stop and the engine went off. Alisa calmed herself enough to take off her seat belt and get out of the car. She was shaking off the crazy thoughts and failed to see the place where they were. She looked up and she wanted to steal Miharu's jeep and drive somewhere that wasn't where she was. Miharu and Xiaoyu grabbed Alisa's arm and dragged her into the store. They were going to get something from there whether Alisa stared kicking and screaming. Inside, a clerk wearing a dark purple and black tank top with lace sees them from the register and smiles.

"Welcome to Divine Fantasy! How can I help my best customers?" she greeted. She came from behind the counter and Alisa was really stunned at what she was wearing. Besides the purple and black laced tank top, she wore a very short miniskirt that was purple and had black lace drawings of vines with thorns. She had on a set of purple stilettos that helped insinuate the length of her long hairless legs. Alisa wanted to pass out right then and there.

"Hey Akane! We need some help here with our friend." Miharu pointed out casually. Akane walked over to further inspect her friend.

"Hmmmmm…let me take a wild guess, losing a spark?" Akane asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Yup. Not only that, he barely even does anything with her anymore! Nothing but work, work, work! Also, she doesn't even know how to give out 'punishments'." Akane registered this for a few seconds and bursts out laughing. Alisa turned a shy shade of red. Akane took a few seconds to calm herself.

"Excuse me for my laughter. Today's a slow day and hardly any customers came in. Let alone to buy any bras or panties. I'm Akane Tachibana. I'm the owner of Divine Fantasy. A lingerie store for all types of lingerie, undergarments, and a few toys. Don't worry. The toys are in the far back. Now, I'm going to ask you a serious question." Akane gave Alisa a serious look. Alisa nodded, feeling exposed.

"Are you a virgin?" Alisa blushed extremely hard and tried not to cry in embarrassment.

"N-no…." Akane starts laughing like a hyena. Soon, Alisa's friends started to laugh with her. Alisa was so embarrassed, she wanted to crawl in a deep hole and stay there for a few weeks. Akane wipes the tears of mirth from her eyes and tries to stop laughing from keeping her stomach in pain.

"Oh my God! I don't understand this! You're not a virgin, but you seem to still be like one! But, it's not a bad thing at all." Alisa looked at her. "You're one of those special ladies that genuinely love their partner. Others just come in here to keep buying other types of lingerie just to make sure they get sex. But you, you have a glow to you. If it weren't for customers like you and the fact I love my business, I would have quit three years ago." Akane gave Alisa a bright smile.

"Aki, we need something good for her that can also punish Lars. He hasn't been paying much attention to her recently." Xiaoyu added.

"Hmmmm….really now? Well. I think I can help with that. Let's see what's here in my lovely huge closet!" Akane walks further into her store. Xiaoyu catches up with her and starts talking about things that are going on in her life. Alisa follows behind with Miharu walking with her. The auburn haired woman feels Alisa's discomfort and decides to talk to her about it.

"Ali? What's wrong?" Alisa looks to her friend and blushes some more.

"Well…..it's just that-I mean-I don't-" Miharu silenced the stuttering girl.

"I know. It's a first time for everything. But you should trust Aki. She's not a bad person at all. In fact, she's actually a gynecologist and a relationship therapist." Alisa's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Really?! That young?!" Miharu nodded.

"Yup! She's actually very smart and went to college at sixteen. She graduated at the top of her class and got her license at twenty. But because of her age and lack of experience, she couldn't really get into the major field in her career. So, she did small occupations relating to her career and opened up this shop a little later. Many women come in because they want to look and feel beautiful while they try to figure out how to help their relationships."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. And she also gives dance classes, advice, tips and a few other things to help you in your relationship." Alisa thought for a second.

"What about the gynecologist part?"

"She actually helps women take care of themselves when it comes to sex and all that jazz. A lot of women come to her when they have problems like that and she gives them medicine, special types of clothing that helps them heal, even lubes that can both heal them and let them have the time of their life. Sometimes, she even gives special types of condoms and other products that can help prevent or treat a specific problem." Alisa was speechless.

"I never knew."

"Well of course you didn't! Whenever me and Xiao would come here, you'd either bail out on something or was sick. But that doesn't matter. Now that you're here and know the background on Akane, it's time to go shopping!" Miharu dragged Alisa to where the other two women were. Alisa knew she would have to step out of her comfort zone, but she was willing to try something different. The women looked all around in the store to see what they can find. Occasionally, Akane asked Alisa if she had any physical problems when she was having sex. Alisa blushed and said no, but she said that it was becoming hard to get Lars in the mood. Akane also asked her if she was having domestic problems. Alisa said no but explained how Lars would just come home, barely say anything to her, and would just eat then go to sleep. She described how she was feeling lonely and sometimes wanted to do something to wake Lars up and to get him out of his stupor. Akane was silent for a few minutes.

"Look! I think I found a few things!" Xiaoyu came over with a few outfits in her hands and some accessories.

"I found a few of some stuff too!" Miharu came back from a different direction with a handful of some outfits as well. The women walked to the dressing rooms. The rooms had a thick sheer-like purple veil with a rope tied to the wall. Xiaoyu gave some outfits to Alisa and Miharu was going to try some on for herself. Alisa gulped, almost regretting of having a change of heart.

"Don't be shy now! You're already here so you might as well do it! Get in there and try on stuff or I'll put them on for you." Xiaoyu threatened. She wasn't being mean, but Alisa knew she would do it. Alisa gulped and quickly went into the dressing room. She surveyed the room. It had nice dark purple walls to give a nice seductive feeling. The curtains were black from behind and the full length mirror had lights all around the frame. The lights were a bit bright, but it did make Alisa feel like a star. She puts up some of the outfits and blindly takes one off of the hanger. She turns her back to the mirror and puts on the outfit. It seemed easy enough. When she turned around though, she almost screamed her head off.

"What is it?!" Xiaoyu and Akane came rushing in after hearing Alisa scream.

"I am not wearing this!" she pointed to herself. Akane chuckled.

"What's going on?! I heard someone scream." Came Miharu with two piece spy girl lingerie. The black skirt was super short, the shirt showed off her midriff that complimented her strong abs, and the bust was sheer. She had on a little black tie around her neck and was wearing shiny black pumps.

"Alisa doesn't want to wear the school girl outfit I picked out." Xiaoyu snickered. The outfit had on a very short plaid miniskirt, the shirt was practically a sheer bra, the tie was small like Miharu's but was plaid and she had on sheer knee length socks. Alisa felt like a hooker on the corner.

"Xiao, just because Jin likes to see you in a school uniform doesn't mean Lars might like it. Remember, men have different tastes." Akane slightly scolded Xiaoyu. Alisa blushed and quickly hides behind the curtain. She immediately takes off the school girl outfit and puts it back on the hanger and takes a few deep breaths. She wonders why she's doing this with her perverted friends. After composing herself, Alisa picks up another outfit and again blindly puts it on. She finds the accessory that looks like a black barrette and puts it on her head. She turns around to look in the mirror and screams again.

"What happened now?" Xiaoyu asked. Akane came right beside her and snickers.

"Okay! What happened this time?!" Miharu came rushing in with a different outfit on. She was wearing a classic Playboy Bunny outfit that was black and had on black bunny ears. She had on black stilettos and white cuffs. When she saw how Alisa looked, she started to laugh her ass off.

"Stop laughing at me!" Alisa wanted to cover herself up. She was wearing a French maid outfit that barely covers her. The skirt was attached to the top where only black lace went up her stomach and the bust barely covered her breasts. The sheer lace made everything show and she had on black shoulder length gloves that matches with her black pumps that have ribbon sashes tied up to her knees. The embarrassment was too much. Alisa quickly went back into the room and took off the outfit. The poor girl was tired and didn't want to do this anymore. Her eyes began to pool with tears. The silence in the room became greater as she slowly began to put her clothes back on. Alisa tried not to sniffle, but due to the silence it gave her away.

"Ali dear? Is everything okay?" the curtain opened to reveal Akane. When she saw Alisa's eyes, she immediately went to her side.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Akane pulled the girl to her and gave her a big hug. The motherly tone calmed Alisa down.

"I-I just can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"This! I'm just not like them! I can't come in here and look like this. It's just not me and I'm being laughed at and I-I just…" Akane realized what the problem was and just smiled.

"Honey, it's okay to be shy and innocent. That part of you won't change. So what if you can't put on anything in here? Your innocence is pure beauty! Don't let anyone change that okay?" Akane wiped Alisa's tears away like a doting mother. The pink haired beauty sniffled and nodded with a shy smile.

"Okay."

"See? Everything's all right." Akane was about to get up until Alisa grabbed her wrist.

"Ummm….Akane?"

"Please. Call me Aki. What's up?" Alisa blushed.

"Um….I still want to try it though….." she whispered. Akane blinked but smiled.

"Alright. Let's see if we can find you something that's daring but still modest and sophisticated for you." Akane grabbed Alisa's hand and wondered off into a different part of the store. The pair went looking for something that could look right on Alisa. Fifteen minutes later, the pair still has yet to find something that was fit for Alisa. They were about to give up until Akane spotted the outfit that stood out from the rest.

"By George I think I found it!" Akane quickly got the outfit and grabbed Alisa into the dressing room. Alisa gave her a questioned but hopeful look.

"Look, those two are somewhere in the back where innocent women like you do NOT want to be in. Go ahead and put the outfit on and I'll wait right here and make sure they won't come over here, okay?" Akane assured. Alisa nodded and began to change.

 _Wow, this one is simple to get in!_ Alisa hurried up and puts on the outfit. When she turned around, she didn't scream this time. Instead, she saw herself as a sexy modest cop. The curves fit in the right places and everything! It was like the outfit was made especially for her.

"Aki you can come in!" Akane stepped in and her jaw almost hit the ground.

"Well, well, well! What a sexy cop I see! I don't mind getting arrested myself!" Akane smirked. Alisa blushed and turned away.

"The only things we need are accessories besides the hat. Be right back." Akane announced as she hurried out of the room. Alisa was about to call her until she heard her friend's voice and was about to panic until she heard Akane telling them that there were more dirty stuff in the other side of the shop. She heard them squeal in delight and sighed in relief. She heard the curtain ruffle and stepped back closer to the mirror.

"Relax it's me." Alisa lets go of the breath she was holding for some time. Akane came back with some accessories that complement the outfit. Alisa was appalled.

"H-h-handcuffs?!" she was really ready to pass out. Akane had a soft but firm grip on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey hey hey now! Don't go passing out on me! Okay? Now, these are the finest handcuffs that I have. I only have a limited pair and no one else makes these. They're made of a strong material that isn't titanium, but it could definitely hold someone's super strength. And yes, they can in fact hold Jin's arms too." Alisa's mouth was wide open.

"But-but how will I be able to get these on him?"

"It shouldn't be too hard. In fact, I'll help you! And as a bonus, I'll give you the whole set free of charge! And if you want, I'll throw in some bra and panty sets okay?" Akane gave Alisa the best smile ever. Alisa couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Good. Now, this is what I'm gonna teach you and have you do…."


	3. Chapter 3

"You want me to do what?!" Akane quickly covers the girl's mouth. The girl was still somewhat screaming words over Akane's hand and the woman with black and red hair is starting to get a bit irritated.

"If you keep screaming your lungs out, those two will never hear the end of it!" Akane hissed. She knew she was gonna get nowhere if this girl doesn't listen to her.

"That's insane! There's absolutely NO WAY I can do that! That's what the-the-the-"The poor girl can't get the words out of her mouth.

"Yes alisa. It's what strippers do." Akane rolled her eyes, "you do realize that it's called 'exotic dancing' right? It's a type of dance you know." Akane knew that Alisa was innocent and all, but this was a bit ridiculous. Alisa was hesitant to actually learn exotic dancing.

"But those two…" Akane realized why Alisa was so apprehensive in learning the dance.

"Hold on a sec." Akane walked out and looked for her two somewhat troublemaking friends. She finds them in the back of the store, where they were playing with some of the toys she had. And they weren't kids' toys.

"You two!" Both women turned their heads to see the older woman in black and purple staring at them. "Listen, I need you two to go on and head home." Both of their mouths dropped.

"What?! But why?!" Miharu whined. She was really having a fun time like she always does, except now she has a friend she can make fun of for the time being.

"Because I said so! That and I have private lessons that I need to teach. So go on now!" Akane shooed them out of the store. They were about to leave until Xiao realized something.

"Wait. What about Alisa?" she questioned. Akane had to come up with a quick lie.

"She's staying here because she wants to get a checkup." She tried to lie with dignity. _There's no way in hell they would buy that._ The girls hesitated.

"Well…..all right. But she has to have a ride on the way back. Once I'm going home, I'm not coming back out." Miharu stated with a yawn. They were up to no good all day and now she just wanted to sleep. Xiaoyu looks like she had a case of the sleepy eyes herself. Akane was relieved on the inside.

"Alright. I'll give her a ride back home later. Go on and rest okay? And remember to drink some water and some Gatorade to help take away that hangover in the morning!" Both women groaned, knowing that it will happen in the morning. The women got into the jeep and drove off. Akane waved goodbye and sighed with relief. She made sure the women got far enough away from the shop and quickly went back inside. She called for Alisa and took her to the back of the store. She went behind the pink haired beauty and covered her eyes.

"Ummm….."

"I'm making sure you don't have a heart attack on me while we're going through the toy section." The older woman felt Alisa blush under her hands. Akane smiled softly. It was truly a rare case that an innocent woman that's as pure as snow white walks into her store and wants to spice up their love life. A few more paces and the women enter into the secret studio that only customers that want to learn how to dance to impress. Akane shuts the door and turns on the lights. The studio was amazing. The walls were a dark red with black vines and roses imprinted on them. The floor was made of fine oak and there were mirrors all around the room. The ceiling had sound system speakers hanging from a good angle and the color was white, but had red polka dots on them. The only things that stood out the most were the stripper poles. Alisa had a massive face palm moment and wondered if she really should do this.

But there's no sense in turning back now…..she thought. Alisa took a deep breath and turned to face Akane. But before she could get a word out, she heard her phone ring. She was slightly embarrassed, but went to another side of the room and took the call.

"Hello?"

 _"Alisa?"_ She knew that deep voice.

"Lars? What's up?"

 _"Hey…..I was just calling to say I'm just going to grab something quick to eat and I'm on my way home. I'm so tired and I really need some sleep."_ Alisa felt her lips turn into a frown.

"Alright."

 _"I'll see you later. I love you."_ Her heart skipped a beat. A smile fought its way to her lips.

"I love you too." Alisa smiled and hung up the phone. She did feel happy that she heard him say her three favorite words, but she also felt depressed because she was going to treat him to dinner tonight. With that in mind, she had a whole new look of determination on her face. Akane turned to her.

"Who was that?"

"My boyfriend. I'm ready for this thing." Akane blinked a few times. She smiled.

"Alright. Let's get started."

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

* * *

"Okay. One more time. This time, the whole routine." Akane instructed. Alisa nodded. Akane was surprised that Alisa can learn this whole long routine in under two hours. Usually, it would take a few days for any other customer to fully get the hang of.

"Now this time, put everything into it!"

* * *

 ** _Sexy take it off!_**

 ** _I wanna love you and everybody_**

 ** _Wanna touch you!_**

 ** _You movin' right wanna see what's up under,_**

 ** _Then back it up,_** _beep! beep!_ ** _like a trucker._**

 ** _N-n-nice thighs, nice waist!_**

 ** _And you know I can't forget about your face_**

 ** _But don't none of that matter,_**

 ** _I'm about to make your pockets fatter!_**

* * *

Alisa started to sway her hips. She started to move left and right to the rhythm. Her arms were in synch with her legs. Every move she made, she puts in a lot of emphasis to it.

* * *

 ** _Girl I just wanna see you strip!_**

 ** _Right now cause it's late, babe._**

 ** _Girl I just wanna see you strip!_**

 ** _Girl take your time with it!_**

 ** _Girl I just wanna see you strip!_**

 ** _God damn you're sexy! (for meeee!)_**

 ** _God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy)_**

 ** _God damn you're sexy!_**

 ** _Girl I just wanna see you..._**

* * *

Alisa started to work her way to the chair. She began to imagine Lars sitting there staring at her with love and absolute lust in his eyes. She wanted him to beg. She was going to torture him like he did with her and their emotional love rollercoaster.

* * *

 ** _Pants, shirt, you can take it off!_**

 ** _Panties, bra, you can take it off!_**

 ** _Red bottom heels, you can take 'em wait, wait…._**

 ** _Leave 'em on, cause I like my woman tall!_**

 ** _Got a hot momma, you're hotter than a sauna!_**

 ** _I wanna peel them clothes off your body like a banana!_**

 ** _The only reason I dress you in that designer,_**

 ** _Is to get you out that Dolce and Gabbana!_**

 ** _I throw this money up, she watch it all fall,_**

 ** _Toot that thing up! (for a boss)_**

 ** _Anything you're wanting baby, you can have it all,_**

 ** _Starting with my last name, now they call you Mrs. McCall!_**

* * *

Alisa started to grind her hips into the chair as if she was giving Lars a lap dance. Her fingers were in her hair as she was finishing her dance.

* * *

 ** _Girl I just wanna see you strip!_**

 ** _Right now cause it's late, babe._**

 ** _Girl I just wanna see you strip!_**

 ** _Girl take your time with it!_**

 ** _Girl I just wanna see you strip!_**

 ** _God damn you're sexy! (for meeee!)_**

 ** _God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy)_**

 ** _God damn you're sexy!_**

 ** _Girl I just wanna see you..._**

* * *

Alisa gets finished and strikes a sexy pose. Lars' image begins to fade as she heard someone clapping. She turned to see Akane with her jaw dropped to the ground. Alisa blushed a bright red.

"Damn…..I have NEVER seen someone like that dance. Hell, you're even better than me and Christie together!" Akane truly was speechless. It took her years to master exotic dancing to a certain level but it seemed like Alisa did a way better job at it, and she was a first timer! The pink-haired beauty chuckled and unconsciously scratched her head.

"Hehehe….thanks." Akane smiled.

"Well, now that you mastered everything, I suggest I get you home now. Remember, if he's sleeping, handcuff him to the bed first and then fluff him up. After that, blindfold him until he reaches the chair in the living room. Handcuff him there again and then do the routine I just taught you. But this time, you have to find a different slow song to dance to. You did say you want to embarrass him a bit right?" Alisa nodded, "well, leave him in the chair until the morning. If you're out, then he can't do much with you gone." Akane winked.

"Thank you so much aka-"

"Aki!"

"Ahem…..Aki."

"My pleasure! Now, let's hurry up and pick out those sets I promised you!" the two women quickly got some bra and panty sets and quickly got into Akane's Mercedes. Alisa gave the directions to where she lived and Akane got there pretty quick (she was a racecar driver when she was a teenager). It was dark outside and both women assumed that Lars was sleeping like a log. Alisa got out with her things and quickly thanked the older woman.

* * *

"Go get him tiger!" Akane winked. Alisa smiled back and unlocked the door. She quietly stepped in and went into the bathroom and changed. She crept upstairs and puts up her other sets of undergarments in the guest room for the time being. Making sure she has her lingerie on and her cap and handcuffs, she quietly sneaks into the room where she shared a bed with her lover. She could hear his soft snoring from the bed.

She quietly approaches it and finds Lars sleeping shirtless. And perhaps he's just sleeping in his boxers. She blushed but shook her head. She didn't want to get distracted too early. The sexy cop quietly and as softly as she could, took Lars' arm and raised it up. His other hand took captive of her wrist and she had to bite back a squeal.

It's just a reflex. After all, her boyfriend is a former Tekken officer and runs a whole rebel army. She gently takes off his other hand and takes the arm that she was holding and links the handcuff to his wrist and onto the bedpost. She made sure that it was a bit tight and that it slowly clicked without waking up the soldier. After her task was completed, Alisa went to the other side of the bed and did the same thing. After making sure that Lars was secured, she went back outside the room and remade the scenario of when she walked into the house. With the sounds occurring, she figured that Lars was coming out of his sleep.

 _*yawn* What time is it? Is it that late already?_ Lars thought to himself. He tried to sit up but he couldn't. He started to tug on the restraints, but couldn't get out of them. He started to panic a bit.

 _Wh-what the hell?! How did I end up like this?! How can I have my guard lowered like that?! Who snuck in the house? Where are the police? Oh God….where's Alisa?!_ Millions of thoughts were running through his head like wildfire. As he was trying to think of a plan to get out of the handcuffs, the bedroom door opens. Lars turned his head toward the door to try to find out who his attacker was. It was very hard though considering how dark it was in the room especially when you were awakened out of your sleep.

"Who-who are you?! Answer me!" he yelled.

"Whatever do you mean Lars?" That voice soothed his thought of her being kidnapped by someone.

"Oh thank God. Alisa! What happened?! Are you alright? What's going on?" She was touched by his concern for her. Alisa did feel a bit guilty that she was about to torture him, but her seductive side was taking over tonight.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. However, you might not be when I'm through with you." Lars was puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Alisa stepped closer to the bed. Lars' eyes adjusted to the dark better and with the light of the moon shining through the window, he was able to see Alisa fully. His breath hitched in his throat. There she was in a sexy cop lingerie that was white and pink. It was a one piece lingerie and covered almost everything except her stunning legs and pushed up her bust. The cap on her head helped cover one eye and her pink lips looked very inviting. He wanted to take her right then and there. He felt a little friend wake up and he looked down to see his "friend" saluting to authority. Both parties blushed, but Alisa was going to give him some torture before he could even think about touching her.

"Alisa? Did you do this to me?" he was referring to the handcuffs. Alisa smirked.

"Why yes, I did." Lars arched his eyebrow.

"Why?" Alisa leaned in close that her breasts were practically in Lars' face for a few seconds. She bore her emerald eyes into pools of sapphire.

"Simple. Because you're a criminal and you're under arrest. Your torturing session will begin." She licked her lips and that turned Lars on even more.

"And I'm just getting started."

* * *

 **I correct a lot of stuff in this chapter. Especially for the song lyrics. The song is "Strip" by Chris Brown featuring Kevin McCall. I love that song! Anyway, stay warm and happy reading everyone! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Alisa sauntered over to the dresser and pulled out the nightgown that Lars loved so much. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cuts off a strip of the silk skirt. She looked over and saw Lars' eyes become huge as she practically ruins the nightgown he loved seeing her in. Alisa smirked and sauntered her way over to the restrained man in the bed. She comes close to his face and almost reaches his lips. Lars closed his eyes and waited for the kiss to come. He was extremely puzzled when he felt the soft silk material cover his eyes and was being tied to the back of his head. He heard his lover giggle in excitement and in satisfaction now that Lars was blindfolded and restrained in handcuffs.

"Alisa? Why are you doing this?" Lars asked. Don't get him wrong, he REALLY liked it, but he didn't understand why Alisa was torturing him so.

"It's because you needed to be punished." She answered seductively. The sound of her voice getting deep but still sweet reminded him of red wine. That and it really turned him on. He wanted to touch her so badly.

"Eh…heh….Alisa, this is a nice game and everything, but would you mind untying me?" Alisa thought about it for a second.

"Ummm…..nope." Lars almost fell back in shock but couldn't do it because of his outstretched arms.

"What do you mean no?!" He felt his body become warmer. He felt Alisa's hand on his stomach and it started to wander up his abs. Lars shuddered in pleasure from the slightest touch of his lover's fingertips. Soon, he felt both hands on his skin. Both started to travel up his body. Lars just wanted to throw his head back and let Alisa do whatever the hell she wanted with her. But his ego wouldn't let him do that whatsoever. The rebel soldier started to tug on the restraints that held him to the bed.

 _Wait….that's strange…..they won't budge!_ Lars tried to tug harder and harder to free himself of the handcuffs, but it was no use. He was about to tug on the handcuffs again until he felt a warm and wet sensation near the band of his boxers.

"Oh God…" he moaned. He felt hot but light kisses go across the band of his underwear. This woman was setting him on fire just by putting her soft lips on his skin! Lars started to arch his back as he felt the wet kisses travel up his abs. Lars couldn't stop moaning in pleasure. Even though he couldn't see her, he felt her love through the application of her lips onto his body. It felt so go-

"Ahh!" Lars screamed a bit as he felt a wet tongue on a sensitive bud on his chest. He felt her teasing him and it just wasn't fair! She was torturing him with her tongue and with one of the most sensitive places she knew! He began to start breathing harshly due to the agonizing torture. He felt her tongue slow down and started to go in circles, just to send him on the edge. He was so close. He was about to give in until he felt her pull her mouth away from him. Lars was extremely frustrated. He felt his lover giggle with her lips nearing his shoulder.

"This is so not fair! What did I do to deserve this torture?" Lars was really pent up and wanted to get relieved fast. He felt her straddle him and he tried to look up, but with the material over his eyes, it was impossible for him to even open them.

"Maybe it's because you were too busy at work or with your buddies to even pay any attention to me. Maybe it's because when I wore that nightgown you loved so much and wanted to do some things with you, you blow me off with sleep. I'm supposed to make you fall asleep faster after getting you in the mood. It seems you didn't seem to care about it much anymore. Now, after neglecting me for some time, I think you deserved to get a nice punishment." Alisa said with power in her voice.

"Wait, what-"He was cut off when he felt her lips dancing across his neck. He lets go of that low moan that was in his throat. The rebel soldier tilted his head back and lets Alisa glide her lips across his throat. His breathing became ragged as she came close to his Adam's apple. He felt her stop and thought that she was finished. He was dead wrong when he felt her sucking his neck, knowing damn well she's gonna leave a hickey to show in the morning.

"Damn! S-shit!" the sexy cop knew she had him if he started spewing curse words from his delightfully sinful lips. Alisa's lips traveled to the other side of his neck and placed more hickeys there for the world to see. Figuring that torturing him on the bed was enough, she decided to let him go so he could be ahem…."entertained" with a form of dance.

"Hmmm….I think this form of torture is enough." Lars sighed in relief.

"Ahhh…..I'm alright with tha-"

"However, I didn't say your punishment was over." Lars' mouth was agape.

"Wh-what?! But I thought-"

"And you thought wrong. Now listen. I'm going to unlock the handcuffs from the posts, but you are to refrain from touching me. Okay?" Lars nodded with great disappointment. Alisa went over to the bedpost and unlocked one cuff from the bed post and suddenly, she felt herself get yanked back onto the bed and her lips were being covered. The couple shared a wild kiss that was full of love and a lot of lust. It seems like the cop did a good job getting the soldier riled up for the night. Their lips were dancing a wild tango but Alisa had to hurry up and finish the job before she could get swept away. With amazing reflexes, she took the arm that was around her and quickly cuffed it to the other arm while it was still on the bed post.

After hearing the click, Lars' body jerked. He turned his body to where both of his arms were restrained at one spot. He was beyond shocked and was trying to figure out how in the hell this woman was able to restrain him while he kissed the living daylights out of her! He tugged and tugged, but the cuffs were digging into his wrists and he knew he wasn't going to go anywhere. He groaned in frustration.

"Dammit!" Alisa giggled.

"I told you not to touch me didn't I? Now you'll really suffer the consequences. I'll unlock the cuff to the bed post, but this time, you'll have to find me somewhere in this house if you want to continue what we were just doing…..and maybe get back into the bed…." Lars groaned at this.

"You've got to be kidding me! How else can I find you with this stupid blindfold on?"

"You'll have to figure that out!" Lars sighed.

"Alright. Challenge accepted." Alisa smirked. She walked over to the bed post and unlocked the cuff that was on the bed post. She quickly maneuvered her way across the bed with gymnastics (moves that Lili taught her) and walked out the door. Lars couldn't believe he would have to go on this blind wild-goose chase with his lover just so he could end this punishment and take her there on the floor. Lars depended on his super hearing and his touch to find his way into the living room. He felt the couches, the rugs, stubbed his toe on the coffee table, and finally gave up. He sat down in the chair. Suddenly, he felt something cold wrap around his ankles and heard a sharp _click_.

 _Damn! She got me again!_ Lars cursed in his mind as he felt himself be handcuffed to the chair by his ankles. That woman was going to be the death of him! After a few seconds of self-loathing and hatred, he heard the radio turn itself on and a slow song started to play.

* * *

 ** _Now even though I try to play it off,_**

 ** _I'm thinking about you all day long_**

 ** _And I can't wait for shawty to come through._**

* * *

He heard this song on the radio a few times and didn't think much of it. But in a short time, he grew to like it. Besides the song playing, he heard some footsteps slowly approaching him. He heard the click of heels and figured it was Alisa.

* * *

 ** _From your lips and back up to your eyes_**

 ** _My hands on your hips when we grind_**

 ** _I'm fantasizing 'bout what I'm gonna do to you._**

* * *

He felt her hands come behind his head and loosen the knot of the blindfold. The piece of silky fabric fell to the floor, forgotten. He truly did not understand why Alisa was torturing him like this. She stood in front of him looking confident of herself.

"I don't suppose you've ever been to a dance party, right?" Lars shook his head.

"I've never really been to one since dancing isn't my thing. What does that have to do with this?" Alisa came closer to him.

"Because I think you'll like the performance." Without even realizing it, Lars' wrists were handcuffed to the arms of the chairs so he couldn't touch Alisa like he planned to.

* * *

 ** _Got me feigning for her love can't lie,_**

 ** _Man! You should see how she got me_**

 ** _Spending all this time with her._**

* * *

Alisa started to do her routine that she did earlier that night. She started to swing her hips back and forth in a sexual manner. Her eyes clouded over in lust as she started to perform in front of Lars. His jaw dropped to the floor as he saw his lover give him a strip tease. He didn't think she had in her to do something like that!

* * *

 ** _And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to._**

 ** _Her love turns men into fools,_**

 ** _Tell me what a man is to do?_**

* * *

She saunters toward him and starts to give the former Tekken soldier a lap dance. The soldier's fingers ached with want as he wanted to touch her. He wanted to hold her hands, her face, her hair, anything while she was performing for him. The song started to transition into a different one.

* * *

' ** _Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me._**

 ** _I can't breathe when you're touching me._**

 ** _I suffocate when you're away from me,_**

 ** _So much love you take from me,_**

 ** _I'm going outta my mind…_**

 ** _I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, (yes)_**

 ** _Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, (yes)_**

 ** _Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, (yes)_**

* * *

Alisa had long finished her routine, now she was just performing from the pent up love for Lars. She wanted to really show him what he's been missing since he's been blowing her off. She wanted to see what she was capable of doing to him when he just forgot about her.

* * *

 ** _Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, (oh, yes)_**

 ** _Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, (oh, yes)_**

 ** _Wanna show you how much I value what you say,_**

 ** _Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, (oh, yes)_**

 ** _Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart,_**

 ** _Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, (oh, yes)_**

 ** _Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me!_**

 ** _I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be!_**

* * *

She did many hip rolls, fancy turns, touched his skin with her lips. She was enchanting him without even trying. Her body began to rock in with the rhythm of the song. Her body came close with Lars' "friend" in his boxers. He groaned in pleasure and frustration if he can't get out of these damn cuffs.

* * *

 ** _Loving you, is really all that's on my mind._**

 ** _And I can't help but to think about it day and night,_**

 ** _I wanna make that body rock,_**

 ** _Sit back and watch!_**

* * *

She wanted him to beg. She could tell he was holding it in until they got back into the bedroom. At this point now, she didn't give a damn if he took her here on the floor. She loved him too much. Alisa was turned on as much as her lover was. She at on his lap as the song was nearing its end.

* * *

 ** _Tonight I'm gonna dance for you. (oh-oh)_**

 ** _Tonight I'm gonna dance for you. (oh-oh)_**

 ** _Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_**

 ** _Boy I like it when you watch me, ah!_**

 ** _Tonight it's going down!_**

 ** _I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_**

 ** _Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe._**

 ** _Baby, let me put my body on your body._**

 ** _Promise not to tell nobody?_**

 ** _'Cause it's 'bout to go down!_**

* * *

Alisa and Lars were both panting. Alisa was a bit tired from her sensational performance that was seen by only two, her instructor and her lover. Lars was sweating head to toe from having to hold everything together and to not explode in passion. This woman, his woman, drove him crazy tonight. He couldn't believe he started to ignore her…..again. This time, she really got to him. He didn't mind getting arrested by her tonight. The silence was a bit thick. Both lovers looked into each other's eyes and responded to each other. Alisa quickly unlocked the handcuffs from the chair and her hands quickly flew to Lars' gravity defying hair. Lars did the same thing except his hands went further south. Their lips met immediately with such passion and intensity, they wondered if they were ever going to fall out of the chair. Both parties quickly stood up and went back into the bedroom.

Wild breathing, passionate moans, wild ruffling of sheets, names being whispered to each other, bodies glistening with sweat…the dance of passion was being displayed all around the house with only the furniture as the audience…..

* * *

 **Here's the next part of the story guys! I had to make some corrections and such. The songs in this chapter are "Suffocate" by J-Holiday and "Dance For You" by Beyonce. I love those two songs so much! ^-^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story Angels! Stay warm and happy reading everyone! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you stop talking about it already?!" Lars asked for the fifty-sixth time today. He had his head down on the bar at Buffalo Wild Wings having lunch with his friends. He was extremely embarrassed. He really wanted to duck tape his friends' mouths shut and throw them in the river.

"Of course not! I just can't believe you blew us off yesterday for that!" Rogan laughs while trying not to choke on his food. He gave a man with blond hair a high-five and continued to laugh. Lars hung his head in complete shame and embarrassment.

"I told you I wasn't expecting any of that! And I didn't know Alisa left too!" Lars tried to explain again. None of his friends were having it.

"That's not what we saw earlier this morning." Reggae pointed out. Tougou did feel sorry for his friend, but at the same time he thought it was extremely hilarious and is the ultimate blackmail he can use against his best friend. Lars sighed. He sat up with his face red from anger and embarrassment.

"I told you already! That's not how it happened!"

"Sure it wasn't…." Tougou replied with a serving of sarcasm. "Of course it didn't happen like that. It didn't happen that you two were busy screwing with each other last night and left us hanging by the thread when you told us that you were 'tired'." He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. Lars put his hand on his face and dragged it down to his chin.

"I just hope that no one at work knows about it." Rogan and Reggae looked at each other with realization on their faces. Both of them gulped audibly and the captain of the Rebellion took notice of it with his super hearing. Tougou looked at the young men and arched his eyebrow.

"Guys…..What did you do?" he asked slowly with suspicion.

"Uh…" the brunette and blond stuttered. They both went back into their hot wings and tried to stuff their mouths. Lars came over to them and gave them a serious look he only used when people's lives were in danger during a mission.

"If you two don't tell me what you did….." Both men 'eeped!' and cowered back. Reggae looked to Rogan.

"Well…I kinda….." He trailed off. Lars and Tougou were on the edge of their seats.

"You. Did. What?" He asked with venom in his voice. Both young men swallowed.

"I kinda….told…..some people…" The captain and lieutenant both did a spit take with their drinks. Lars was coughing his brains out and Tougou tried not to fall out of his chair while laughing his ass off.

"What did you do that for?!" Lars screamed. He didn't care that people were staring at him, because he knew when he gets back to work, he'll be the laughing stock in the whole army. He puts his head down and begins to question why he even still agreed to this lunch.

* * *

 **Earlier that day….**

* * *

 _"You think he's up by now?" Rogan asked as he and the others were down the street from their captain's house._

 _"He should be. He usually calls when he's ready. It's not like him to not be up at all, much less saying that he should cancel the whole event." Tougou replied. Knowing his best friend since they were ten years old, he knows how Lars operates and is worried about him. He doesn't show it outside, but inside he was panicking. Ever since he and Lars quit the Mishima Zaibatsu, he was constantly worried about his best friend-his brother-being hunted with a large sum of money on his head. Since he and Lars only have each other (after their families have passed on), he was determined to keep his brother alive and to make sure he's happy. He gets near the house and finds that Lars' car is gone._

 _That's beyond strange. He had a feeling that something was wrong. He quickly parked the car in the driveway and gets out fast. The two younger soldiers knew something was up when Tougou got out the car swiftly. They both got into their serious modes and followed the lieutenant to the front door._

* * *

 **Meanwhile….**

* * *

 _He was starting to come out of a peaceful sleep. He probably should have stopped after the fourth round when they were on the counter in the kitchen._

 _"Damn" was all he could say. He had never experienced something like that at all. It was as if a fire was ignited in her and she spreads it through him. He had never felt something like that at all. Even when they made love a few times back, it wasn't as intense as last night. One thing's for sure, he felt a draft and he really needed to pee and get ready before the guys come over. Lars tried to wake himself up out of his sleep and tried to get up. He felt his arms become stiff and his legs as well._

What the… _He tried to move his arms and legs, but they were useless. He tugged and tugged and then looked down to his wrists. He almost screamed like a little girl. Alisa put him back in those damn handcuffs!_

How in the hell did she do this?! How did she wake up before me?! _He tried calling her name, but he didn't hear her at all. The house was dead silent. He was tugging for his life and felt a chill down his arms. He felt even colder on his lower body. When he tried to figure out why he had on pants and they were-gone. Lars almost pissed himself. Not only did Alisa leave him in handcuffs on the chair, she left him naked! He wanted to pass out. Suddenly, he thought of the guys. He quickly looked up at the clocked and took in a sharp breath. It was 11:15 and he didn't call them at all! The soldier tried and tried to get out of the restraints, but his efforts were futile. He was getting ready to think of another plan until the front door is busted wide open by a brown Timberland boot. The captain swished his head over to the assailant and his eyes opened in fear._

 _"Lars! Are you alri-" Tougou stopped speaking and his mouth was agape. The other two soldiers came in with their guns drawn and stared at Lars and his all naked glory. The silence was so thick, that it would take an ax to cut through it. It was a cruel silence that lasted for ten solid minutes. Both Rogan and Reggae's faces started to twitch, and when Lars blinked, they started to really laugh their asses off. It was to the point where both of the younger men started to choke on their own saliva. Tougou tried not to laugh, but failed miserably and he started to clutch his stomach and laughed like there's no tomorrow._

 _Poor Lars was so embarrassed. He tried to hold it in, but this time he really did piss himself. After seeing their friend naked, eighty-five percent of his body covered in hickeys, seeing the urine cover his ahem…."asset" that was also covered in hickeys, the men seriously started to laugh so hard, they pissed themselves as well. Tougou was the first to recover, but had to try to keep some of the laughs down._

 _"Holy shit! So this is what you blow us off for? To get blown on and outsmarted by your girlfriend? This is too rich!" the lieutenant tried not to giggle. Reggae was still trying to catch his breath and Rogan seemed like he passed out from the laughter. Lars was red head to toe (pun intended xD) and tried not to act like a scared school girl._

 _"It-it-it wasn't my fault! I came home and went to sleep. Next thing you know, I was handcuffed to my own bed!" he screamed with frustration. He couldn't believe that Alisa would just leave him like that. Last night was punishment enough but this went way too far._

 _"Uh huh. Sure." Tougou looked to his left and found something that looked like a photo. He picked it up and turned it around and started to laugh again. Lars was getting irritated and tried to see what his best friend was looking at. The lieutenant gave the picture to Reggae and Rogan. All three men began to laugh their asses off. Lars had enough._

 _"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Reggae showed the picture to Lars and he just wanted to hide in a hole for the next month or two. The picture had him sitting in the chair while being handcuffed and blindfolded. He was naked and the sexy cop in pink and white had her right foot on his thigh while standing on it. She had her back turned to the camera and winked seductively. On the front of the picture, the message read: "Officer Alisa and the criminal in custody. If you see this, the punishment is finally over!" Lars hung his head in embarrassment and in shame. He didn't know if he should be turned on or cry. This is the most EMBARRASSING thing that happened to him in his life. He heard a_ click _that sounded like it came from a camera. He sharply turned to the sound and saw that Rogan took a picture of him with his iPhone. The embarrassed captain started to do anything he can to get himself out of the chair._

 _"This is SOOOO blackmail! The next time you try to blow us off, this is so going over the system! And Instagram bitches!" Rogan and Reggae said together like teenage girls. Tougou rolled his eyes and calmed himself down._

 _"Alright men. Let's help the captain out and get wings for lunch. I'm starving!" the young soldiers helped their lieutenant get their captain out of the chair. Lars dashed for Rogan's phone but ended up having his face meet the floor because he was still numb in his legs. All three men started to laugh their asses off again. They've been doing this for the past hour. They helped their friend get upstairs so that they can get him in the tub to ease out the numbness. Half an hour later, Lars came out with his buttoned down gray shirt and some jeans. He came down the stairs and looked at his friends._

 _"If any of you tell ANYONE about this, I. Will. Kill. You." He added with venom. The younger soldiers nodded vigorously but Tougou, knowing his friend's bluff, simply rolled his eyes for the twelfth time that afternoon. The men got into Tougou's car and headed on to the restaurant._

* * *

Lars wanted to just crawl in a hole. His whole life is so over. Tougou looked over to his friend and patted him on the back. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Lars, what if you could do the same thing?" his friend looked up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. You can get your revenge…" Lars thought about it for a minute. Both he and Tougou had formed small devil horns on the side of their heads.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tougou asked deviously. Lars rubbed his hands together in a somewhat evil way.

"Yes. Yes I am." He replied back with a hint of maniacal evilness in his voice.

"Good. I'll fill you in on the details…after I finish my wings. Yo waiter! I need a round of Bat Outta Hell here! I'm ready for the challenge!" Tougou waved his hand in the air. The waiter darted back to the kitchen and made the announcement. A lot of people started to cheer him on as the hottest wings ever cooked were on his plate.

"Get this man a beer! We might have a Savior over here!" some random bystander said. Rogan and Reggae were joining in on the hype. Lars did a face palm and started to laugh.

 _At least we have some Pepto-Bismol in the car._

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHA! I did crack my own self up after reading this again xD. This is the final chapter of this story. But, I did start writing the sequel of it. It's called "Silk Blindfolds and Revenge". And if you kinda took the hint from Tougou, the sequel is gonna revolve around Lars planning his revenge on Alisa. That's pretty much the only spoiler I'll give you. I hope you enjoy this story Angels! Stay warm and happy reading everyone! :)**


End file.
